zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby Weapon Hour
Ruby Weapon Hour is Paige's Twitch stream, which is hosted at https://twitch.tv/PeachSaliva. Recordings are hosted at the PeachSaliva Youtube channel. Series 2017 2018 2019 Twitch emotes Trivia * The Ruby Weapon Hour has two stream intros: an animated intro by VoltaBass, and a Muppets parody by Umby. This is more intros than Pat has. * The Ruby Weapon Hour has an outro song, BEEP BEEP (The Elmo Song). It is much better than Pat's outro. Stream intro (VoltaBass) Paige's Twitch stream intro was created by VoltaBass, who also animated Pat's stream intro. In 2019, it was set to the theme music of Metal Crusher / Death by Glamour (Holder Remix). On Feb 4, 2020, the theme music was changed to Mad Mew Mew (Gooseworx Cover). This stream intro features several pieces of Paige, Pat and Elmo lore: * Paige / Ruby Weapon / PeachSaliva: Paige's aliases. She wears Fatal Fury hat, which is a real hat which Pat received from a fan at Momocon. * Big and Strong: A reference to BEEP BEEP (The Elmo Song), Elmo the cat's theme song. Also in the background here are Elmo wearing a crown accompanied by the katakana ゴ (a Jojo's reference Pat uses as a Twitch emote). * Cake Pat: Pat atop a cake references the occasion when Paige posted a photo of Pat eating cake while hiding in the closet. * Sonic posts: Paige read Sonic fanfiction on stream. * Weeb Paige: In the "Big and Strong" pose, Paige reveals her secret anime fan identity: wearing a sailor uniform, pointing to the sky in a Gurren Lagann pose. * Rude: Paige catchphrase. * Muffins are Cakes: Ginger Disagrees: A reference to the "Muffin Denier" incident during the Nier Let's Play when Pat and Liam disagreed over whether muffins are cakes. * #Fuckboivin: A reference to one of the names of Pat. * Ebrietas / Prey Slaughtered: Bloodborne. Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos, is a boss in that game. Paige beat it first try, musch to Pat's amazement. * McDonalds: Paige is riding a McDonalds burger while Pat rides a cake. Paige's love of the WcDonalds is legendary. * Mario Kart: Also referenced in Pat's stream intro. Pat and Paige played Mario Kart 8 in 2017. * Missing keys: Paige lose her key often. Stream intro (muppets) Paige's stream has a second intro, titled It's the Ruby Weapon Hour!, by Umby. The following subliminal messages appear in the intro: * Peach Saliva: Paige's Twitch name. * Big and Strong: A reference to Elmo's theme song. * Lupus: Paige is Lupus, which causes her to "sundown" and have the brain probelem at night. Despite this, she only streams at night. * Mustard: Paige's love of the yellow condiment is legendary. * Gingers: Pat and Paige. * Pet Baby / Shake Bag: Elmo the cat likes to have his weird bag shook. * WcDonalds: Paige loves McDonalds, often called WcDonalds in anime due to copyright, or when Paige puts the McDonalds bag on her head as a hat. * Check for Worms: When Paige was little, her mum tried to discourage her from eating McDonalds by saying there are worms in their burgers. To this day, Paige can't eat a McDonalds burger without first checking for worms. * Fuccboivin: A nickname for Pat, whose last name is Boivin. * Torture: ??? * R1: Paige accidentally killed Nathan in her Heavy Rain playthrough by pressing R1. * Brute Smarts: How Paige solves puzzles. * Food Thief: Pat can't eat food without Paige stealing some of it. * Cummies: A popular meme that chat says. * Blind: "Blind? Debatable!" Paige also can't see because she needs to go to the optician to get new glasses. * How Can This Be: ??? * Show Us Your Feet: A thing chat says. * Elmo is God: Elmo is a good boy. * Pee is Stored in the Balls: A popular meme that chat says. * This is a Subliminal Message: Meta! Other stream references in the intro: * Steve Buscemi: A framed picture of Steve Buscemi that Pat got from the Super Best Friends mailbox. * Shadow Puzzles: A reference to the Shadow Puzzles incident. * Honk!: A noise Pat and also Paige make. Honk honk toot toot. Category:Paige Category:Streams